


Время сжечь этот город

by youknownothingfrankcastle



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drug Use, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknownothingfrankcastle/pseuds/youknownothingfrankcastle
Summary: Когда Ви шагает за порог квартиры Джеки, он старается не смотреть по сторонам.





	Время сжечь этот город

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molly_Shears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Shears/gifts).

Когда Ви шагает за порог квартиры Джеки, он старается не смотреть по сторонам. Он помнит здесь каждый угол, поэтому сметает в потрёпанную дорожную сумку всё, что попадается под руку: свои флешки, куртку, запасную обойму от пистолета. Ви дёргает ноутбук, и только потом вспоминает о воткнутых в питание проводах, роняет сумку на пол, отключает провода, захлопывает крышку. Он не смотрит по сторонам, потому что не хочет, чтобы это место отпечаталось в памяти вот таким — холодным и чужим, но боковое зрение всё равно выхватывает какие-то детали интерьера, обрывки, которые всплывут перед глазами потом, когда он ляжет спать. Ви не спит вторые сутки — та жидкость в ингаляторе, который он прихватил с собой, убегая от людей Ройса, помогает держаться на ногах и ничего не чувствовать. У него немеют пальцы и жжёт в горле, но это лучше, чем ощущать, как с каждым ударом сердца ему будто дают под дых. Ви не знает, что будет, когда организм сдаст и он отключится. Сейчас важно одно: собрать своё барахло и поскорее убраться отсюда. Он роется в старой пепельнице, полной крышек от пивных бутылок, нащупывает ключи от машины и спешно суёт их в карман. А потом замирает. На столике Ви находит мотоциклетные перчатки Джеки, прикасается к ним кончиками пальцев. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз хоть что-нибудь ел, но ощущает, как желудок скручивает спазмом, его едва не тошнит прямо на прожжённый окурками ковёр, и он крепко зажмуривается, мысленно считая до пяти и глубоко дыша.

«Эй, ese, поцарапаешь мою машину — я поцарапаю тебя» — звучит у Ви в голове. А потом он слышит:

— Брось, Самурай. Зато он тебя никогда не предаст. Люди такие люди. Они всегда предают. Рано или поздно. Считай, что тебе повезло.

Чужой голос действует на Ви как ведро ледяной воды, вылитой за шиворот. Он вздрагивает, нервно облизывает губы. Он ненавидит человека, стоящего у него за спиной, вечно следящего — Ви не может даже поссать без плетущегося следом Джонни. Вообще ничего не может.

— Закрой рот, — цедит Ви сквозь зубы, указывая пальцем куда-то в пустое пространство позади себя. Джонни скрещивает руки на груди и закатывает глаза.

Он рад бы не помнить, но помнит слишком много: как забирал Джеки из баров и из кабинок стриптизёрш, как ждал за углом, пока Джеки натягивал очередную девку. А ярче всего он помнит, как в машине Джеки провёл ладонью по его щеке, и проклинает себя за трусость. Перед глазами идут красные статичные помехи, Ви слышит, как у него стучат зубы, а пустота внутри не меньше, чем пустота снаружи.

— Ауч, — шипит Джонни. — Какой ты, оказывается, чувствительный мальчик.

Ви швыряет перчатки в сумку и сломя голову несётся к двери и вниз, на улицу, перемахивая через три ступеньки. Он хочет сбежать, но когда запрыгивает в машину Джеки и захлопывает за собой дверцу, в зеркале заднего вида замечает блеск знакомых солнечных очков.

— Я тоже тебя никогда не предам, Самурай, — усмехается Джонни. — Я-то уже умер. Заводи мотор. Время сжечь этот город.


End file.
